ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super Hero Squad: Season Four
Overview This is about the squads past. Hydra, AIM, The Leader, Kang, Loki, The Masters of Evil, The Kree, The Skrulls, Dr. Doom, Galactus, and Thanos are trying to take over the world. The Super Hero Squad has got original teammates including Hawkeye, Giant-Man, Wasp, Black Panther, Vision, and everyone's favorite Merc in the Mouth, Deadpool. Theme Song (Only in Part 2/3) Opening Quote: With the Cosmic Cube in my hand, I Baron Strucker will rule the World! Iron Man: All right squaddies, time to HERO UP! (Music Plays) When the bad guys are out, all you have to do is shout now.... Who's gonna hero up? Well they may not get along, but they're always fighting strong now.... Who's gonna hero up? Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad! They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Wolverine and Hulk are fierece, and Baron Strucker ends in fear When Iron Man joins the fight Falcon and Spidey search the sky, the Silver Surfer by their side Thor's hammers has thunder's mighhhttttttttt! Who'll save the day? The Super Hero Squad They'll hero up, agggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Hero Up! Super Hero Squad Closing Quote: Aw What! Heroes? Characters The Super Hero Squad/Avengers: *Black Panther - James C. Mathis III *Captain America - Tom Kenny *Deadpool - Will Friedle *Falcon - Alimi Ballard **Redwing - Steven Blum *Giant-Man - Wally Wingert *Hawkeye - Chris Cox *Hulk - Travis Willingham *Iron Man - Tom Kenny *Ms. Marvel - Grey DeLisle *Namor - Travis Willingham *Reptil - Anthony Del Rio *Scarlet Witch - Tara Strong *Silver Surfer - Mikey Kelley *Spider-Man - Josh Keaton *Thor - Dave Boat *Vision - Peter Jessop *Wasp - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Wolverine - Steve Blum Other Heroes: *Agent Brand - Grey DeLisle *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Nolan North *Balder - Travis Willingham *Beta Ray Bill - Pat Fraley *Betty Brant - Grey DeLisle *Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall *Bucky/Winter Soldier - Rod Keller/Crispin Freeman *Cassie Lang - Tara Strong *Clay Quartermain - Troy Baker *Corrina Walters - Grey DeLisle *Doc Samson - Cam Clarke *Drax - David Sobolov *Eitri - Steve Blum *Elektra - Grey DeLisle *Fantastic Four: **Human Torch - Anthony Del Rio **Invisible Woman - Grey DeLisle **Mr. Fantastic - Brian Bloom **Thing - Dave Boat *Faradei - Troy Baker *Gamora - Nika Futterman *Glenn Talbot - John Cygan *Groot - Michael Clarke Duncan *Heimdall - Jess Harnell *Henry Gyrich - Barry Flatman *HERBIE - Tara Strong *Iron Fist - Mikey Kelley *Jack Fury - Chi McBride *Jane Foster - Grey DeLisle *Jasper Sitwell - Tom Kane *Jimmy Woo - Nolan North *J. Jonah Jameson - JK Simmons *Luke Cage - Phil LaMarr *Mahr-Vehl - Ty Burrell *Man Droid Soldier - John Cygan *Maria Hill - Margaret Easley *Mayor - Stan Lee *Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daily *N'Gassi - Kevin Michael Richardson *Nick Fury - Chi McBride *Odin - Clancy Brown *Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri *Peter Corbeau - Chris Cox *Quake - Lacey Chabert *Ravonna - Marabina Jaimes *Robbie Robertson - Phil LaMarr *Rocket Raccoon - Billy West *Sif - Nika Futterman *Stardust - Cheryl Hines *Starlord - Chris Cox *Sydren - Ted Biaselli *Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk - Keith Ferguson/Brian Bloom *Valkyrie - Michelle Trachtenberg *Warriors Three: **Fandral - Fred Tatasciore **Hogun - James Sie **Volstagg - Steve Blum *War Machine - Phil LaMarr Villains *Thanos - Jim Cummings - the first antagonist *Galactus - George Takei - the second antagonist *Veranke - Elizabeth Daily - the third antagonist *Supreme Intelligence - John Novak - the fourth antagonist *Dr. Doom - Charlie Adler - the fifth antagonist **Doom Bot - Charlie Adler *Loki - Troy Baker - the sixth antagonist **Destroyer - N/A *Kang - Jonathan Adams - the seventh antagonist *Leader - Jeffrey Combs - the eighth antagonist *Baron Strucker - Jim Ward - the ninth antagonist *MODOK - Tom Kenny - the tenth antagonist **Little MODOKS - Tom Kenny *Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wasserman *Air-Walker - James Horan (Deceased) *Anaconda - Vanessa Marshall *Annihilus - Dee Bradley Baker *Blizzard - Troy Baker (Deceasd) *Constrictor - Steve Blum *Crossfire - Mark Hamill *Dreadnought - James Horan *Firelord - Beau Weaver (Deceased) *Graviton - Fred Tatasciore *Grim Reaper - Lance Henriksen *Hela - Nika Futterman **Fenris Wolf - Steve Blum **Demon Leaper - Dee Bradley Baker **Demonic Soul - Travis Willingham **Demon Scavenger - John Kassir **Demon Giant - Fred Tatasciore *Hoarfen - Steve Blum *Karnilla - Grey DeLisle *Klaw/The Sound - Mark Hamill/James Horan *Lucia von Bardas - Laura Bailey *Mad Thinker - Tom Kane *Malekith - Quinton Flynn *Man-Ape - Emerson Franklin *Mandrill - Fred Tatasciore *Michael Korvac - John Kassir *Pitt'o Nili - Tom Kenny *Onslaught - Travis Willingham *Radioactive Man - James Sie (Deceased) *Rattler - Peter Lurie *Red Skull - Charlie Adler *Ronan - Michael Dorn *Scientist Supreme - Rhys Ifans *Sentry-459 - James Horan *Skrull Black Panther - James C. Mathis III *Skrull Clay Quartermaim - Troy Baker *Skrull Falcon - Alimi Ballard *Skrull Giant-Man - Wally Wingert *Skrull Hawkeye - Chris Cox *Skrull Henry Gyrich - Barry Flatman *Skrull Hulk - Travis Willingham *Skrull Invisible Woman - Grey DeLisle *Skrull Iron Man - Tom Kenny *Skrull King Cobra - John Kassir *Skrull Reptil - Anthony Del Rio *Skrull Scarlet Witch - Tara Strong *Skrull Scientist Supreme - Rhys Ifans *Skrull Silver Surfer - Mikey Kelley *Skrull Spider-Man - Drake Bell *Skrull Thor - Dave Boat *Skrull Viper - Vanessa Marshall *Skrull Wasp - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Skrull Wolverine - Steve Blum *Super-Skrull - Charlie Adler *Supreme Intelligence - John Novak *Surtur - Jim Cummings *Terrax - Steve Blum (Deceased) *Ulik - Troy Baker *Ultron - James Horan *Vapor - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Vector - Cam Clarke *Viper - Vanessa Marshall *Whirlwind - Troy Baker (Deceased) *Wrecking Crew: **Bulldozer - Roger Rose **Piledriver - Travis Willingham **Thunderball - Alimi Ballard **Wrecker - Charlie Adler *Ymir - Jim Cummings *Yon-Rogg - Dave Wittenberg Masters of Evil Masters of Evil I *Baron Zemo - Robin Atkin Downes (Leader of the Masters of Evil) *Enchantress - Grey DeLisle **Executioner - Travis Willingham *Arnim Zola - Grant Moninger **Doughboy - Grant Moninger *Abombination - Steve Blum *Trapster - Steven Weber *Venom - Steve Blum *Moonstone - Grey DeLisle *Sabretooth - Steve Blum *Crimson Dynamo - Jess Harnell *Wonder Man - Phil LaMarr (Deceased) Masters of Evil II *Omega Red - Steve Blum *Grey Gargoyle - Troy Baker (Deceased) *Bullseye - Christopher Daniel Barnes *Chemistro - Nolan North *Living Laser - Nolan North Episode list Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Hub Shows